The Moments in the Life of a Demigod
by P-NutButterRox
Summary: Moments in Percy and Annabeth's life as they grow together as well as their relationship. May also contain some other pairings. Rated T just cause, some moments may be rated differently. Enjoy. :
1. Capture the Flag

**Summary: Moments in Percy and Annabeth's life as they grow together as well as their relationship. **

**Scene: Annabeth making a list as to why Capture the Flag is the best game ever at Camp Half-Blood.**

**Rated: K+**

**Review or P.M. me any more ideas that you would like to see me do!**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not Rick Riordan, sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's P.O.V.<strong>

Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena's List

Topic: Why Capture the Flag is the best game at Camp Half-Blood.

1. The Uncertainty

"Listen up," Chiron shouted. It was the first Friday of camp the summer after the Titan War, new demigods are just getting to know the place, and Chiron decided – as is tradition – that we play a round of good old friendly Capture the Flag.

So naturally, I was stoked.

The sun just started setting across the lake, casting a warm orange glow over everything. Demigods were talking and laughing amongst themselves at their assigned tables, but when Chiron stood and spoke those two words, a hush fell over the crowd. Every wild, Attention Deficit camper stopped their conversations immediately and looked toward the towering centaur. The only sound that I was able to hear was the crashing of the waves onto the nearby shoreline; silence.

"I'm going to announce your teams for Capture the Flag tonight, followed by the rules," Chiron stated. The demigods who've been here for quite awhile all groaned in unison, having heard the "rules" one to many times.

But of course, Chiron ignored them.

"On Team One we have," he continued, "Apollo, Demeter, Athena, Hades, Nemesis, Hebe, and Nike." Battle strategies were already racing around in my head, "and Team Two will be Tyche, Hecate, Ares, Hephaestus, Hypnos, Iris, Dionysus, and Hermes."

_Wait, _I thought, _that doesn't seem right. _My arm shot up straight in the air.

Chiron didn't look surprised at all as he said, "Yes, Annabeth."

"Sorry to interrupt, Chiron. But you announced fifteen names, when there are sixteen cabins," I pointed out.

He only nodded, "That is correct. The Poseidon Cabin has been disqualified due to an unfair advantage."

Now _this _got Percy's attention. The black haired boy stood up from where he sat alone at his table.

His face looked mortified as he exclaimed, "_What_ unfair advantage?"

_Oh, Seaweed Brain, _I tisked in my head, _you can't be _that_ clueless._

"Well, your invulnerable, Percy. I think everyone agrees that it would be rather unfair if you marched onto the other team's territory without being effected by any weapons, stole the flag and left. Also, it wouldn't be much of a game. I'm truly sorry; Percy, but those are the facts." Chiron explained.

Just when people started nodding and murmuring in agreement, a hand shot up in the air once again. And this time, it wasn't me.

It was Nico.

But he didn't even wait to be called on, "Chiron, no disrespect really, but the only rule to the game is 'don't kill anybody' or whatever. And I feel that people couldn't really just shoot at Percy in the first place if they wanted to. It _is _only his outside that is indestructible and this is sort of a contact game, if you know what I mean. You know, you have to touch somebody to get them out, and well, Percy doesn't have enhanced _speed_. So technically, in terms of Capture the Flag, he's just like everybody else." He shrugged like it should be the most obvious thing in the world.

I looked around to find most kids scratching their heads and whispering to another, "What did he just say?"

Though Chiron seemed to understand it just fine because he said, "Excellent point, Nico. I can't argue against that. I believe you just won your case."

Nico smiled smug and Percy grinned as they aired-fived each other across the pavilion.

Everything is settled, right? Well if you thought that you'd be dead wrong because _then _a debate broke out toward which team gets Percy. I smirked, debating and arguing are the Athena cabin's strong points, plus Nico seemed to be on a role today, and we _were_ the team that was down one cabin.

So you can guess which team won. (Hint: Mine)

Don't you just _love_ how you can never predict your teams? (Well, I guess you could, but your chances of being right are very low. Trust me, I did the math.)

* * *

><p><span>2. Teamwork <span>

Once the whole group situation was figured out and Chiron went over the rules, we dispersed into our separate sides of camp and started suiting up for battle.

"Alright," my brother Malcolm clapped his hands together, "since Athena is the goddess of wisdom and battle strategies, I vote an Athena camper leader, mainly Annabeth 'cause she's our head counselor and all."

Everyone nodded in agreement, not caring who was captain as long as we won.

I smiled.

"Great, okay guys this is the plan-"

"Hey, what if I want to be captain?" complained – guess who – Percy.

That traitor of a boyfriend.

I sighed, "We already voted Percy, too late."

"Says who?"

"Says the captain."

Percy tilted his head, thinking, "Hmm, I feel like I'm more qualified for this."

I gaped, "How so?"

"I've led more quests then you," he shrugged.

Once again, I gaped, "Yeah right, Percy! I've gone on _every _quest with you. Face it; you'd be dead if I hadn't. Plus, I've been here longer and have led more Capture the Flag games then you." I crossed my arms.

He nodded, "I feel quests are more important then a game of Capture the Flag. And I was still leader for every quest."

"No you weren't. Remember the Labyrinth quest? Who was leader on that one? Oh yeah, me," I shook my head in disgust.

"True, but I almost died saving you. Mount St. Helens ring a bell?" Percy started walking towards me till we were chest to chest and I couldn't help but blush. Of course, Mount St. Helens rang a bell.

I opened my mouth to reply right when Katy Gardener spoke up.

"Alright you lovebirds, why don't you just co-captain or something?"

I shook my head, "Absolutely not-"

"Yeah that sounds alright," Percy nodded in agreement. He then looked down at my shocked face with his gorgeous green eyes.

"C'mon, Annabeth," he whispered in my ear so no one else could hear, "Isn't everything _so_ much better if we do it together."

I glanced up at his hopeful expression, eyebrows nit with anticipation.

_This is a face even Aphrodite could fall for_, I thought, _and it's all mine._

Making sure no one was looking; I snuck in a chaste kiss and whispered against his lips, "Always."

Maybe being co-captain was just as good, if not a little better.

I mean its all about teamwork, right?

* * *

><p><span>3. Winning<span>

Okay, all though the uncertainty and teamwork are great pluses to the game, nothing could beat the feeling of a good win.

I grinned from ear to ear triumphantly as I dashed across the boundary back onto home turf, clutching their flag in my right hand. My team cheered as the other one wept and grumbled. Jumping in the air I threw the flag back in the face of a cursing Clarisse and rejoiced.

In the middle of high-fives, fist-pumps, and hugs of glory, I saw Percy smirking at my while looking cool leaning against a tree.

I happily skipped over to where he stood and wrapped my arms around his waste.

"We won," I mumbled into his chest.

He wrapped his secure arms around me in response.

"Did you really doubt that we wouldn't?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

A carefree laugh escaped my lips, "Not for a second. I just _really _love saying those words."

His arms tightened more around me, "You know what I _really _love?"

I looked up to find a devilish, seductive grin plastered on his face.

"What?" I asked, mirroring his grin in response.

"I _really _love . . . water. Hey, speaking of, do you want to go for a swim later?" Percy looked at me innocently.

"Oh. My. Gods. You, Percy Jackson, are a jerk!" I slapped him in the arm. Though I would never admit it to Percy, that probably hurt me _way _more then I wanted it to hurt him.

He only batted his eye lashes, "Why, I have no idea what you could possibly mean."

"Uh-huh, sure you don't, Seaweed Brain," I said while snaking my hands behind his neck.

"I don't!" he started to protest more but I cut him off with my lips, pulling his down onto mine.

Well, okay, _one_ thing could beat winning.

I smirked into the kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Review and tell me pretty please! It takes two seconds, I promise. I'd like to know if there's anything you want me specifically to write about so if you could mention that as well, that would be WONDERFUL!<strong>

**Also, please check out my other stories if you have time. **

**Thank you very much for reading I hoped you found it enjoyable.**

**Signed, P-NutButterRox**


	2. Annabeth Recieves a Heart Attack

**A/N: Alright, so I was bored and this story randomly popped into my head. From now on I'm going to try and put up a story everyday if I can. Let me know if there are any specific scenes or a songfic you would like me to do!**

**Scene: Annabeth gets a scare when she looks up and realizes Percy isn't there.**

**Rated: K+**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not in fact own the Percy Jackson series. That's all Rick Riordon.**

* * *

><p>Don't get me wrong, I love Annabeth. After all, she's the best thing that's ever happened to me. But sometimes her know it all brain gets on my nerves. Here we were sitting in our brand new apartment we got – with our own money, mind you – and all she can do is sit on the couch and study. Study! I mean, I understand it's our last year of college and exams are killer and all, but can't she even have a moment where she isn't sticking a nose in a freaking book?<p>

So I went to my first tactic; yelling in her face to get her attention.

"Annabeth, your hairs on fire!"

"Oh my gods, Brad Pitt just walked by the apartment!"

"Hey look! The Discovery Channel is having a special on the history of the Parthenon!"

"Annabeth, I'm breaking up with you! We're officially over!" no response, "…like forever!"

Nothing worked. Nothing. Not even, "Spider!"

After a whole half-hour of screaming completely random comments and feeling like an idiot, I decided to move to plan B.

"Annabeth," I seductively whispered in her ear. I wrapped my arms around her slim waste, and started nuzzling her neck, planting little kissed here and there, "I love you so much, you know that, right?"

I pushed my hand up from her waste to her stomach, creating lazy circles against the skin there.

"Percy," she groaned.

_Finally! _I thought. _A response!_

Taking me by surprise, she set the book down on her lap and reached her hand up to curl it around my wrist that was currently massaging her sides, ceasing the motion.

"Stop," she whispered, "I'm trying to concentrate."

"You've been concentrating too long. You need a break," I whined.

She turned in my arms to stare face to face with me, our noses practically touching, "Seriously, stop. This final is way too important to me."

I raised an eyebrow, "And I'm not?"

Pushing against my chest, she gave me a look the don't-even-go-there face. I immediately held my hands above my head in surrender. Smiling smug with a victory, she picked up her temporarily abandoned book and started where she left off. Finally getting the hint – that and the fact that I didn't have a plan C – I silently crept off the couch and made my way to the door, grabbing my jacket on the way out. If Annabeth really wanted to study and be left alone, I had no problem doing as she pleased. 'Cause Zeus knows that when Annabeth was serious about something, she was _serious._

Standing in the elevator I pulled out my phone to send her a text message.

**didn't want 2 bother u. going 2 folk's B back soon. luv u.**

I guess I was going to take an unexpected visit to mom and Paul's.

**(Later that night)**

Turns out my mom and Paul had been ecstatic to see me, though I did just see them two days ago. Mom was cooking enchiladas and she insisted I stay for dinner. What was a guy to do? So I texted Annabeth to let her know I wouldn't be there for super, but of course, she never replied. Now I was on my way up to our apartment in the elevator listening to "It's Raining Men" by the Weather Girls. It was torture. Finally, the doors slid opened, releasing me from my prison. Still not familiar with the place yet, I searched the dull blue doors until I found one that read 'Room 183.'

I opened the door with my key and was met with an interesting sight; Annabeth frantically pacing while she held our home phone to her ears.

"I don't know where he might have gone, Thalia! That's kind of why I called you!" her face was bright red with obvious panic.

I quickly shut the door, "Hey, what's wrong? Is it your dad?"

Hearing the sound of my voice, Annabeth's eyes snapped up to meet mine, relief painted in her expression.

"Percy!" she squealed, "Thank the gods! Thals I found him, false alarm."

She hung up and flung herself into my arms.

"Where in Hades have you been, Seaweed brain!" she yelled into my neck.

"My parents, didn't you get my texts?"

Looking up at me, she smiled sheepishly, "Heh, about that. I sort of lost my phone. I didn't want to tell you in case I found it…"

I mocked gasped, "Annabeth Chase, daughter of _Athena_, not being responsible? Please, someone get a camera."

She smacked my arm, "Shut up!"

I laughed pulling her back into me.

"I'm sorry I scared you," I apologized.

"You better be. You gave me a heart attack." She mumbled.

Just then a thought popped into my head.

"Will you marry me, Wise Girl?"

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own the song "It's Raining Men" by the Weather Girls.<strong>

**That being said, what did you think! Let me know and review pretty please!**

**Also if you like the Mortal Instruments, don't forget to check out some of my other stories.**


	3. I Learn How to Rhyme

**A/N: I've been really loving writing poems as of late. So this is something I thought was really cute… so I wrote it down. If you would like more poems, then let me know. 'Cause I think they're super fun to write. **

**Rating: K**

**Scene: The first poem (**_**Startling Green Eyes) **_**is by Annabeth, and it's about Percy's eyes, as well as him proposing to her. Very cute. The second one **_**(Wise Girl) **_**is about Percy musing over Annabeth and the way she is, but most importantly why he loves the way she is. (Was going to call it **_**Exist, **_**went with this instead.) **

**DISCLAIMER: Nope. Don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

_**Startling Green Décor **_

From the moment you opened your eyes,

I was fixed on how they were aged, bold, and wise.

Never have I seen anything so amazing before;

Then their startling green décor.

And even now, years later, when I know you so well,

The sight of your eyes still makes my heart swell.

Never have they shun so bright,

Like they did on that fateful Saturday night.

When you so gracefully got down on one knee,

And whispered my two favorite words, "Marry me."

I remembered how your eyes matched perfectly with my dress,

As I found my voice to answer back, "Yes."

You sighed, closed your eyes and rejoiced,

Happy that "Yes" was my choice.

From the moment you opened your eyes,

I was fixed on how they were aged, bold, and wise.

Never have I seen anything so amazing before;

Then their startling green décor.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

_**Wise Girl**_

She screams and shouts in frustration,

But I look down at her blue prints and marvel at her creation.

My girl, so pretty and smart,

Doesn't realize she's made a piece of art.

That blond-haired beauty only sees the mistakes,

She doesn't see the big picture; for what it's worth and what it takes.

I know that this is how she thinks,

Of only seeing the cracks and the chinks.

Annabeth likes to focus on one thing,

Always spending so much time lingering.

That's why she's my Wise Girl.

From every tantrum, to every blond princess curl.

She never believes me when I tell her she's pretty,

She thinks I'm trying to say it out of pity.

I know that I'll love her now until forever,

So long as we're always together.

So Wise Girl if you're reading this,

Just know I'm really happy you exist.

* * *

><p><strong>Well?<strong>

**Read and **_**REVIEW**_** people! **


End file.
